


A Foot-Long Dilemma

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, Fluff, Gabriel being a little shit, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Sex, Overheard Phone Call, Sexual Hot Dog Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a crush on the cute cashier at the mall's hot dog place, but unfortunately, his brother Gabriel's suggestions for asking the guy out are not-so-appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foot-Long Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for the sex jokes and swearing (there's no actual sex - shown or implied - in this fic).

“Gabe, I need to call you back, I’m about to order,” Cas said, glancing up at the cashier taking the order of the woman in front of him.

“Castiel, don’t tell me you’re at that crappy hot dog place again,” Gabriel’s groan was obvious even over the phone.

“It’s not crappy!” Cas exclaimed, then glanced around quickly to make sure he wasn’t attracting attention.

“Uh huh,” came the skeptical voice through the phone. “Cassie, it’s a crappy place; you and I both know that. The only reason you eat there five times a week is ‘cause you have the hots for that cute cashier.”

“I don’t eat here five times a week,” Cas muttered, conveniently ignoring the part about the cashier, and he thought he saw the lady in front of him turn her head slightly like she was listening to his conversation. Just what he needed. He really hoped Gabriel would give up (and hang up), but he knew from experience that that was unlikely to happen.

“Now I realize he’s a stud muffin and that makes you nervous, but you should really just ask for his number,” Gabe continued easily. “Then you can eat his hot dog and not a cheap mall one.”

Cas choked. “ _Gabe_ , what the – No. Don’t, just… no.” He looked up nervously as the woman in front of him paid, and hoped he was only imagining her shoulders moving up and down like she was laughing. He could tell he was blushing, but hoped it wasn’t too obvious.

“It’s not that hard, Cas,” Gabe said, sounding martyred. “Just walk up and say, ‘Hey, do you sell hot dogs? ‘Cause you sure know how to make a wiener stand.’”

Cas’ eyes bugged. “I can’t say that!” he hissed. He noticed the cashier in question – Dean – counting the change from the woman’s order before filling her soda. He only had the chance to think _god, is he gorgeous_ before his thoughts were interrupted again by Gabriel.

“Oh come on, Cassie! You know you wanna put your sausage between his buns! Or, if you want, vice versa…”

“Shut _up_ , Gabriel,” he said to Gabe’s laughter. “I swear to god I will-” Just then, he noticed the woman in front of him had gotten her food and walked away, leaving Dean alone at the register gazing curiously at Cas. He coughed awkwardly and tried to will his face to stop blushing as he walked forward, which, surprisingly enough, did not work. “Um, hi,” he said awkwardly to Dean.

“Hi,” Dean said, smiling pleasantly at him. He looked at Cas like he was waiting for something, and finally Cas remembered that he was supposed to be ordering, not ogling the cashier.

“Too bad he doesn’t work at Subway,” he heard Gabriel muse. “Then you could make a foot-long joke.” Cas’ eyes widened but he tried to tune Gabe out. He thought it looked like Dean was trying not to laugh at something, and Cas blushed even harder when he realized how much of an idiot he must look like.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll have a foot-long hot dog, ketchup and mustard only,” he managed to get out.

From the other end of the phone call he could hear Gabe laughing hysterically. “Damn, guess you do want a foot-long, Cassie!” _Shit_. Cas hadn’t intentionally channeled Gabe’s foot-long joke, but it was too late to take it back. He noticed Dean turn quickly and cough into his arm for a few seconds before turning back – the hint of a smile on his face – and asking, “Would you like a drink with that?”

Apparently Gabe could hear Dean, because he responded, “Better get an extra-large, baby bro. I know you’re thirsty.”

“Fuck you!” Cas hissed into the phone, then noticed Dean’s quirked eyebrow. “Shit, not you, sorry,” he apologized. “It’s – My brother – He’s…” He swallowed. “I’ll have a diet Coke,” he said.

“Right away,” Dean said, grabbing a cup and filling it. He handed it to Cas and their hands brushed for a brief moment. Cas felt his hand tingle where it had touched Dean’s and just that thought caused him to zone out right when Dean told him how much it would cost.

“Cas?” Dean questioned. “Did you hear me? It’s $3.75.”

Cas snapped out of it just in time to hear Gabe say, “What’s the matter, Cas? Cat got your tongue? Or hot cashier-guy?”

Before Cas could respond with some very angry choice words, he realized Dean had started laughing. Cas silently hung up on Gabriel (which he should have done way earlier, he now realized) and sullenly handed Dean some cash.

“What’s so funny?” he grumbled, figuring Gabe had now ruined any chance he had of asking Dean out.

“I – It’s… Shit, I’m sorry, man. I just…” Dean took a breath and said, more calmly, “Your phone. It was on speaker the whole time. I was trying to hold it together, but, dude, your brother just won’t give up!” He handed Cas back his change and receipt. Cas took it, mortified, and tried to apologize.

“I’m so sorry for that,” he said. “My brother’s an idiot, I wouldn’t actually say any of that, and I’m sorry if you’re offended. Just – just forget it ever happened.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, looking at him with concern. Cas realized he must have heard Gabriel say his name. “It’s okay,” Dean said. He gestured to the receipt in Cas’ hand. Cas looked down and his eyes widened. Written on the receipt was the name ‘Dean Winchester’ and nine digits – a phone number.

“Really?” he said, looking up.

“Really,” Dean said, grinning. “I’ve had a crush on you since the first day I saw you, and I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out.”

Cas smiled. “Dean Winchester,” he said seriously. “Would you like to go out with me?”

“I would love to, Cas… um,” he faltered.

“Castiel Novak,” Cas filled in. “But you can call me Cas. It’s a date then,” he added, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“Good,” Dean said with a wide smile of his own. “As long as there are no hot dogs involved.”

“But that’s the best part,” Cas joked, throwing Dean a wink now that he knew he could.

“Well…” Dean replied thoughtfully. “I guess I could be talked into eating _one_ …” He laughed when Cas flushed and handed Cas his food.

“Don’t choke,” he warned, and Cas managed to smirk and reply, “Don’t worry. I won’t.” Dean cracked up, and Cas walked away from the exchange feeling elated. He decided that in lieu of the day’s events, he wouldn’t actually kill Gabriel, but that didn’t stop him from sending his brother a threatening text that just said, _I_ will _get you back for this_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
